


Open Hearts, Open Doors

by mistrstank (dreamingdarkly), TheKitteh



Series: Moments (With You) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Commentary, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Romance, Slow Dancing, Snark, Starkbot Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh
Summary: For the Tony Stark Bingo!Misty - TSB square T1 - Marriage!Kitty - TSB Square K3 - Never AgainFeignedSobriquet - TSB Square K3 - Day in the LifeIn which Tony and Bucky have a very special day, DUM-E is a regular disaster and Tony's friends are a bunch of trolls.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts).



> Hi Everyone, Misty here! (Mistrstank).
> 
> Oh my god, so first of all, thank you to everyone and the positive response we've received to this series overall. We're thrilled!
> 
> Welcome to the absolute _beast_ that is this special Galentines Day piece of Moments (With You)! Please remember that this series is _not_ in chronological order, so while this is set after #Starkbucks, it's not right after ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> We were very lucky to be joined this time by our dear friend [FeignedSobriquet](http://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com) who drew some absolutely stunning art to accompany the fic.
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful [Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh), who continues to be an absolute joy to work with. I can't express how proud I am of what we've achieved with this series so far, and look forward to the future.
> 
> Finally, dedicated once again to the wonderful Ru, without whom this whole thing wouldn't have begun. Thank you again, darling, we can't express in words how much we love you, but hopefully this comes close!
> 
> Without further rambles, please enjoy almost 7k of pure fluff!

##  Chapter 1

 

Tony wakes to morning sunlight spreading warmth across his naked back and his nose pressed into the side of Bucky’s neck. He knows without looking that he’s starfished across the bed on his stomach, half on top of Bucky and half not. He knows Bucky will have the metal arm resting on the bed, because even after three years the silly man still thinks Tony will find the metal cold and uncomfortable. His other arm is wrapped tight around Tony’s waist, holding him securely, with one hand resting lightly on the swell of Tony’s ass. 

 

“G’mornin’.” Bucky’s voice rumbles under Tony’s ear, and even now it still sends a pleasant shiver down Tony’s spine. Smiling a little, Tony presses a quick kiss to the sensitive skin behind Bucky’s ear.

 

“Good morning,” he whispers and lifts himself up on one arm to steal a proper kiss, morning breath be damned. “Husband to be,” he adds when they’re done and takes a moment to let himself feel the warm curl of joy the term elicits.

 

“Mm,” Bucky hums agreeably, his eyes half lidded in sleepy pleasure. “Finally the day.”

 

Tony huffs a laugh, dropping back down to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Only a year in the planning.” 

 

“You know Pepper would have killed us if we really did elope.” Bucky sounds warmly amused and Tony blissfully thinks ‘this is my life, now’.

 

This is how he wakes up every day. This is how he’s going to wake up every day for the _rest of_ _his life._

 

“I love you.” The words come easily and it’s a funny thing to realise Tony never gets tired of saying them. Sometimes, Tony thinks maybe it’s because he’s trying to make up for how little he ever heard it, but most of the time he knows it’s because he just  _ does.  _ Three years together hasn’t changed that magnetic draw Tony first felt for Bucky and he’ll be doing the simplest thing and Tony’s heart picks up for  _ no reason,  _ because he loves this man.

 

“I love you,” Bucky repeats and the look in his eyes leaves no room to doubt his sincerity. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

 

 

~x~

 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married, man.” Rhodey’s grinning as he says it - he hasn’t stopped all day, really. Tony pokes his tongue out in the mirror, fighting the answering grin completely unsuccessfully. Tony smooths a hand down over his suit, twisting in the mirror to check it’s fit. 

 

“Neither can I, most daysh” he answers absentmindedly and catches the way Rhodey’s expression softens only by chance.

 

“You know I’m taking full credit for this, right?”

 

“Oh my God, Rhodes, you’ve been taking credit for our entire relationship for  _ three years. _ ” Tony laughs, turning away from his reflection to mock glare at his best friend.

 

“Not just that.” Rhodey’s smile turns wicked, dark eyes gleaming. “I’m taking credit for keeping you alive long enough to meet Bucky, too.”

 

Behind Rhodey, the door opens just as he finishes speaking and Pepper slips in. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows lift delicately as the redhead crosses the rooms on heels so tall Tony’s a little concerned she might get vertigo. 

 

“ _ Really _ ? You’re taking credit for that?” Pepper asks, smiling pleasantly. Rhodey blanches and Tony’s already laughing, even as he leans forward to receive the kiss Pepper bestows on his cheek. 

 

“You look ravishing, Potts.” 

 

Pepper hums lightly, her smile catlike in its smugness as Rhodey sits speechless and chastised. She runs delicate, nimble fingers through Tony’s hair, setting it to rights. Her expression is completely absorbed, but Tony can see the tell tale wetness in her eyes.

 

“Tears, Pep?” he murmurs, and her eyes flick immediately to his. The smile that spreads across her face is one of the most breathtaking expressions Tony has ever seen and suddenly it’s not Pepper, his PA - harried and just shy of maternal - but his second best friend in the world.

 

“Oh Tony,” she whispers, and her voice wobbles a little. “Happiness looks  _ so good  _ on you.” 

 

Tony flushes; couldn't stop it for all the money in the world. He leans forward and rests his forehead lightly against Pepper’s. “I don’t know what I did to deserve him,” he admits quietly, “but I’m just selfish enough not to care.”

 

“Tony,” Rhodey says and suddenly he’s right there, pressing in next to them. Pepper winds her arms around the both of them and Tony finds himself tucked in between two of his favourite people in the world. “You’re so much better than you give yourself credit for, man. And if Barnes wasn’t so obviously gone on you, I’d say he’s not good enough for you.”

 

Tony husks out a laugh around the giant lump in his throat. He can feel his eyes getting wet and maybe he’d find that embarrassing on any day that was not today. “Sugarbear, as far as you’re concerned,  _ no one  _ is good enough for me.” 

 

Rhodey grins and presses an affectionate kiss to Tony’s temple. “You’re damn right, Tones. It’s my job as best friend.”

 

“Second,” Pepper chimes in and a moment later they’re elbowing each other as Tony, squawking, tries to escape from in between them.

 

“Friendly fire, friendly fire!”

 

“Sometimes, there’s casualties in war.” Rhodey affects a solemn expression for all of two seconds and then he’s grinning again, mischief alight in his eyes.

 

“Rhodes, you do  _ anything  _ to mess up my hair or outfit and they will  _ never  _ find your body,” Pepper sniffs primly. Rhodey eyes her carefully, clearly weighing revenge against the likelihood of Pepper being serious.

 

“Seriously, though,” Tony interrupts before it can devolve into a tickling fight, or something equally ridiculous. “I’ll deny this moment ever happened, or that I said this until my dying breath, but I... I owe you two everything. Everything good about me? Everything I love in me, it came from knowing the two of you. You guys, well you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for, and I know it was a pretty thankless job most of the time, so I guess what I’m trying to say is… Thank you. Thanks.”

 

There’s a moment of silence and two identically slack jawed expressions angled his way.

 

“Aww,” Pepper coos and her eyes are wet with tears but the light in them is pure  _ evil.  _

 

“He really does care,” Rhodey adds, one hand clutching his chest.

 

“I hate you both, what was I saying. JARVIS, do we have a gas leak? I think I’m high.”

 

“Our little Tony, all grown up.”

 

“Oh,  _ fuck you,  _ Rhodes.” Tony flips the pair of them off, takes one last glance at his outfit and then steps through the door, ready to face his future.

 

~x~

 

Standing at the back of the roof waiting for his cue, Tony can’t help but be a little enchanted by  _ his wedding.  _ The setup is beautiful; he’d had a rough idea of what all was going to be here, but the way Pepper and her team have set it up…

 

It’s beautifully lit, intimate but also  _ magical.  _ All of their friends are there - seated and smiling - and Tony’s heart wrenches in his chest to realise that there’s just as many people here for him as there are for Bucky. He’s never considered himself rich in terms of people, but looking out and seeing his friends and knowing they’re here to celebrate the greatest day of his life?

 

He can see Bucky waiting at the altar and he looks…  _ proud.  _ He’s straight backed and his chin is lifted, the golden lighting setting highlights through his neatly styled hair and the shiny metal of the arm Tony made. His dress uniform gleams, the medals proudly pinned to his breast visible even at this distance. Bucky looks like a soldier, proud and strong; but Tony can see the hints of the man he met on the subway, too. The soft curl of his mouth, the bright-eyed gaze fixed in Tony’s direction. He can see the way Bucky’s breathing fast, either from nerves or excitement.

 

He can see everything he’s spent the last three years loving to distraction and he’s not nervous at all, the butterflies in his stomach fleeing at the knowledge that this is  _ it.  _

 

DUM-E beeps cheerfully as he wheels past, basket of flowers raised high. Harley races to keep up, throwing a wink Tony’s way as he goes by. They make their way down the little aisle set up, with Harley reaching into the basket and intermittently throwing flowers to the chorus of DUM-E’s happy beeps.

 

Of course, halfway down DUM-E drops the basket, which rolls under someone’s chair. DUM-E droops sadly, and then starts trying to get his claw arm  _ under  _ the chair to get the flowers while everyone tries to help and Harley laughs himself sick. 

 

“Well, that was always gonna happen,” Tony murmurs, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried. Standing next to him, Pepper laughs softly under her breath and a moment later she’s sliding her hand delicately into the crook of Tony’s elbow. 

 

“He only got halfway, so I won the bet,” Happy’s voice comes from Tony’s other side, surprising a laugh out of him.

 

“I can’t believe you would bet on poor DUM-E like that,” Pepper chides gently, grinning.

 

“I’m more concerned with who the hell bet you DUM-E would make it  _ more  _ than halfway?” Tony grins at Happy, and the teasing interplay likely would have continued but then the music starts and that’s his cue.

 

He steps out onto the carpeted aisle flanked by Pepper and Happy; the moment he does, Bucky’s eyes lock onto him and it’s like Tony’s trapped. His focus narrows entirely to those eyes, warm with love and excitement. He’s peripherally aware of his and Bucky’s friends watching from the sidelines as he crosses the distance, but he feels floaty and disconnected.

 

This is really happening.

 

He, Tony Stark, former _Merchant of Death_ , is getting married to the man of his dreams. It seems like a dream he’ll wake up from, until he’s suddenly standing in front of Bucky; close enough to feel the heat of him and pick out the tiny flecks of gold in his eyes. Pepper quite literally presses Tony’s hands into Bucky’s and he clings to that steady, warm grip.

 

“Will that be all, Mr Stark?” Pepper intones and her eyes are bright with mischief.

 

“That’ll be all, Miss Potts,” Tony returns in equal seriousness. Bucky squeezes his hand gently, and he knows his  _ husband to be  _ gets the joke, or at least the significance of it.

 

Pepper steps to the side with Happy and Rhodey, the only three people Tony could ever imagine standing at his side in this moment, and Tony turns his gaze back to Bucky.

 

The celebrant clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak, though Tony’s attention is completely fixed on Bucky.

 

~x~

 

The ceremony seems to fly by and Tony knows he barely hears a word of it. The world outside of Bucky’s warm gaze seems pale and unimportant, the heat of Bucky’s hands the only thing keeping Tony grounded. If he thinks about it, it’s a great metaphor for their whole relationship, really. Bucky keeps Tony grounded in the moment, where his brain would otherwise take him spinning off into the future and a world of math and variables.

 

The time for the rings comes and Tony finds himself smiling helplessly as Gertie proffers her hand crocheted pillow, where a single silver band rests. Tony doesn’t remember ‘meeting’ Gertie the first time on the subway, but Bucky does a great impersonation of angry knitting that they’ve all laughed at many times. The ring isn’t anything fancy to anyone who isn’t the two of them, but Tony knows exactly what that particular metal is. He knows it was carefully shaved from Bucky’s prosthetic by Tony himself, ostensibly as a ‘secret gift’ for Steve, the damn liar. Bucky slides it onto Tony’s finger with a quiet reverence, his eyes crinkling with the size of his smile. 

 

It fades a moment later, as the celebrant asks for Tony’s ring. There’s the slightest dimming in Bucky’s eyes, and Tony knows why; can see it in the lightning quick glance Bucky flicks at his arm. He knows Bucky thinks Tony doesn’t have a ring, that he couldn’t possibly find one that would go comfortably over the metal fingers.

 

But Tony isn’t called a genius for nothing, and it only took a little creativity and a lot of sleepless hours for him to solve the problem. He’s already grinning as he holds out a hand, which Gertie dutifully places a small vial in. Bucky’s eyebrows lift, his expression shifting from slightly bitter resignation to hope and reluctant amusement; he knows Tony can never resist the chance to show off.

 

Bucky holds his hand out when Tony reaches for it, and it’s to utter silence that Tony cracks the seal on the vial and upends it over Bucky’s fingers. The nanobots do their job, a blur of motion coalescing around Bucky’s finger until there’s a smooth ring sitting flush against the metal hand’s surface, gold where Tony’s is silver.

 

Bucky’s expression is lit with joy, and it’s as though he can’t stop himself when he grabs Tony’s hand and tilts it so the light reflects off both their rings. 

 

The only thing better than that moment, Tony decides, is the moment Bucky leans in to kiss him to the roaring applause of their friends.

 

~x~

 

Tony laughs his way through Rhodey’s attempt at a ‘Best Man Speech’, because Gertie somehow manages to hijack it and it’s  _ the best.  _  Rhodey kind of stands there with this stunned and half offended look on his face, but at the end he’s clapping along with everyone else.

 

“This wouldn’t be the same without you, Gertie!” Tony laughs, as next to him Bucky blows her a kiss. “Love you too!”

 

“Can I have this dance, husband of mine?” Bucky asks in that low, drawling Brooklyn accent he knows Tony loves. Tony can’t suppress the inner shiver over the word ‘husband’. He  _ has a husband.  _ He wonders if it’ll ever stop feeling so surreal.

 

“With you?” Tony smiles and figures the expression on his face is completely sappy and pathetic. But hell, it’s his wedding day, he figures he gets a free pass. “Always.”

 

They walk to the dancefloor hand in hand and the moment they step up, the lights dim and soft, intimate music starts to play.

 

“J is a romantic soul,” Tony snickers as around them the celebrations settle to a quiet, expectant hush.

 

“Of course he is,” Bucky agrees readily enough. He grins and in the low lighting his eyes sparkle. “Can’t imagine where that trait comes from.”

 

They step in and it’s the most natural thing Tony’s ever experienced, the way they fit together. Bucky’s arms are solid and warm where they hold him, but there’s nothing restricting about it. Tony feels safe, cradled like something precious and rare. They sway gently to the music; not really  _ dancing  _ so much as just kind of moving while embracing, but Tony can’t think of a single moment in his life that’s ever felt this perfect. He can’t wipe the grin off his face and neither can Bucky; they’re  _ married.  _ They belong to each other in the eyes of the world too, now. 

 

The play of lights across them catches the shadows in Bucky’s eyes; turns them deep and mysterious at the same time as it softens the angles of Bucky’s face. His husband is beautiful and it’s a view Tony’s just happily gotten himself a lifetime subscription to.

 

This is the man who indulges Tony when he’s strung out on too little sleep and too many pots of coffee; who gently but firmly packs Tony into bed when he’s ready. This is the man that meticulously cuts the crusts off Tony’s toast and eats broccoli with peanut butter and sleeps on his back to accommodate Tony’s octopus tendencies.

 

“Hey,” Tony whispers as he leans in, close enough their mouths are almost touching. 

 

Bucky’s face lights up with a smile as he leans to meet Tony, resting their foreheads gently together. “Hi.” 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” The words slip out without Tony quite meaning to. “I’ll never get tired of seeing you smile.” 

 

“Doll, it’s all you, so plenty of time to get used to it.” Bucky quips and with almost no warning he twirls Tony out. 

 

Tony laughs, caught off guard for the barest second before he adjusts with all the grace of a childhood spent learning to dance. The move goes off without a hitch and Tony slots smoothly back into Bucky’s arms.

 

“Have you been holding out on me, dearest?” Tony teases lightly, one eyebrow hiked. Bucky, adorably, flushes.

 

“I actually know how to dance, proper.” He confesses and drops a kiss on Tony’s nose. “But this is better, love.”

 

Tony couldn’t wipe the beaming smile from his face if he tried. “So much better,” he murmurs and leans up to kiss that smiling mouth.

 

“Never thought I’d get to have it all. Not after everythin’,” Bucky whispers and maybe his eyes might have been sad in that moment, but he tilts his head and then they’re kissing. Tony lets himself get lost in it, lost in the feel of  _ his husband  _ holding him, barely registering someone (Harley, no doubt) catcalling in the background.

 

“I love you,” Bucky whispers against Tony’s mouth and Tony should probably care that they’re just standing there kissing, but he just  _ doesn’t.  _

 

“Love you too, Buck-a-boo,” Tony half mumbles back, in between kisses.

 

“Get a room!” Clint yells somewhere behind them, followed immediately by a pained yelp. “Aw, Tasha, no!”

 

Bucky leans back a little and he’s laughing, bright eyed and happy. “Hey Tony,” he says, the metal hand curving gently over Tony’s cheek. His thumb brushes a cool line across Tony’s skin, sending delighted shivers down his spine. “I’m glad you took the subway that day.”


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo!  
> Misty - TSB square T1 - Marriage!  
> Kitty - TSB Square K3 - Never Again  
> FeignedSobriquet - TSB Square K3 - Day in the Life
> 
> In which Tony and Bucky have a very special day, DUM-E is a regular disaster and Tony's friends are a bunch of trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, here's Kit!
> 
> Welcome to the absolute monstrosity that is this special Galentines Day piece of Moments (With You)! We had something cute and fluffy planned for everyone for days now, but this one took off on its own and grew even beyond our expectations. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> We were very lucky to be joined this time by our dear friend FeignedSobriquet who drew some absolutely stunning art to accompany the fic.
> 
> Also, thank you, thank you and once again thank you all for the absolutely amazing response. We are grateful for all the support and love we got for this series, and are not half way to done! Thank you, everyone! 
> 
> Misty, you're my light. Once more let me express the gratitude and amazement and absolute pride I feel when we write together - and no timezone can stand in our way. It's a privilege and an honor and I am SO excited to see what we come up with. 
> 
> Finally, dedicated once again to the lovely Ru. Not only the whole thing wouldn't have taken off without you, but also Bucky's chapter wouldn't be as good as it turned out. We can't give you a hug proper, so this is our way of spoiling you on this horrendous pink and red day. Thank you, we love you both an insane amount <3 This one's for you, dearest. 
> 
> Now, grab a lemon to level out all of this fluff.

##  Chapter 2

 

Bucky can tell the exact moment Tony wakes up. 

 

He’s been laying there, half-asleep himself, fingers brushing over the smooth silk of Tony’s boxers, simply enjoying the warmth of the morning and his fiancee’s presence. 

 

Tony, even in his sleep, is larger than life. He takes up as much of the king sized bed as he can - a feat, considering the height difference - and yet manages to cling to parts of Bucky like some sort of octopus. It’s endearing, really, and never fails to make Bucky’s heart twist and turn like a school girl’s on a prom night. Tony’s breath is warm and damp where it hits his neck, his fingers twitching on the metal-skin of Bucky’s left shoulder. 

 

Then Tony makes the slightest move, pushing in closer and his eyelids flutter, tickle in a butterfly-kiss of a involuntary greeting. Bucky mumbles his greeting, lips brushing against the shell of Tony’s ear and he can feel the shudder that goes through Tony’s body, the way they’re pressed close. 

 

He can feel a smile against his neck, before Tony kisses that tender spot behind his ear. 

 

“Good morning.” 

 

He’s stretched above him before Bucky can blink, the golden light of the morning illuminating him from behind, and he dips for a proper kiss. It should be unpleasant, but it’s sleep soft and love sweet and when Tony pulls back, he looks at Bucky with so much adoration and affection it makes Bucky want to  _ die. _

 

_ “ _ Husband to be,” Tony adds and it would seem impossible, but his smile becomes even brighter. 

 

His chest feels full to the brim, with love and happiness and three years ago, Bucky would have thought it impossible to feel so much for a single person. He runs his hand up and down Tony’s flank, when he mumbles, “Finally the day.” 

 

Tony’s laugh is warm when he lays his head back down on Bucky’s shoulder, his hair sleep-mussed and free from all of the usual styling gunk he puts in it. 

 

“Only a year in planning.” 

 

Oh God. A year. It seems both long and short, three hundred sixty five days of chaos and preparations. Of cakes and colors and flowers and the ominous tapping of a high heeled foot when Tony threatened to buy Las Vegas and be done with it. 

 

“You know Pepper would have killed us if we really did elope.” He hums a little, fingers drawing tiny patterns at the small of Tony’s back. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Tony says it and Bucky forgets how to breathe for a moment. He always does, no matter how often he hears it. And Tony’s been telling him a lot, both with words and not. His love was in all of his gestures, from the unconscious  _ tap tap tap _ of fingers over Bucky’s heart to the kisses over Bucky’s scars. He showed his love when he stayed up for hours at an end and worked on the prototype that launched SI and Bucky’s life into a new era. 

 

Bucky thinks he’s been in love with this beautiful mess of a man from the moment he first laid his eyes on him; when he stuck out like a sore thumb in the bland environment of a subway train. That he felt the first flare when Tony fell into his lap and that it blossomed bright and proper when Bucky first twined their fingers together over a coffee table. 

 

Tony’s looking up at him now and Bucky’s all sort of helpless. He twines a few strands of his hair over his metal fingers, gentle not to let anything pinch or pull. 

 

It feels like he’s been in love with Tony forever and it’s the best sort of feeling he’s ever experienced. 

 

“I love you,” he repeats and nothing’s ever been more true. He brushes a thumb over Tony’s cheek, traces the curve of his sunlit smile. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you.” 

 

 

~x~

  
  


“You look disgustingly happy.”

 

Bucky grins, flips Sam off and continues to tie his tie. He considers whistling as he does that, just to egg him on some more - but Sam knows him too well it seems. He laughs loud and bright, shakes his head in amusement. 

 

Sam’s good people, he muses, running a hand down his immaculately ironed white shirt, watching the other man leave to get dressed himself. They don’t have all that much time before they need to leave.

 

Bucky straightens the tie’s knot. The collar has been pressed stiff and it should be uncomfortable, but it’s a familiar tightness that somehow calms him down.  

 

But then he catches Steve’s eyes - bright blue, shining with tears - in the mirror and the sizzle of nerves is back. 

 

That’s one more thing, one more aspect of Bucky’s life that has been changed ever since Tony came falling into his life. 

 

Stevie has always been an ugly crier, the kind that immediately had puffy lips and blotchy red cheeks. Ever since Bucky could remember, Steve wasn’t allowed to cry - he couldn’t breathe proper, his attacks always flaring up hard and fast. Probably for the best - Stevie could get into as much trouble as it was humanly possible - but even someone as fierce as him had to fight back the tears. 

 

Tony took to Steve like fish to water upon their very first meeting and there were moments when Bucky remembered the cold, cold dread when he realized how well they clicked. How Tony  _ listened _ to Steve - sick, stubborn, passionate Steve - as he went on about his arts, and through his paintings. 

 

Five months into their relationship, in the warm dark of Bucky’s room, Tony admitted in starts and stops of pushing SI into new branches and directions - first prosthetics and pharmaceuticals, art programs and a newly established charity for vets. 

 

It was a miracle Bucky didn't propose right then and there because how could anyone have that big a heart and give it away without even realizing it, the way Tony did? And how was Bucky supposed not to love him with every breath, when Tony kept his eyes down when he told him of a prototype model he personally designed for Bucky or that their labs were coming up with more efficient, more affordable medicine for people like Steve?

 

“Buck,” Steve says finally, his voice wobbly to accompany those damp eyes and how was Bucky supposed to deal with this? 

 

“You get snot on my jacket, I’ll be the one to put you in the dumpster,” he tries but his voice came out all wrong; thick and heavy, but at least Steve smiled against the tears. “‘M not joking, punk, first time in years I took that thing of the closet.”

 

Steve’s fingers trace the lines of the dress jacket, the medals already pinned on. 

 

“Yeah I know. I never thought I’d see you wearing this again,” he said after a while, a bitter note in his voice that Bucky was all too familiar with. But then Steve blinked, eased the jacket off the hanger and handed it over. “I’m glad I get to, though. This was always your sharpest look.”

 

Steve’s right. 

 

It’s been years since he last wore it, Bucky thinks as he slips the garment on. Probably the last time was when he got honored, after months of therapy and restitching his life. Last time, the left arm of his jacket was pinched in tight and hidden, his whole frame caricaturally distorted with the missing appendage. 

 

He thought he’d never wear it again, as well. 

 

After the ceremony he pushed it to the back of both his closet and mind. 

 

In all honesty, he could’ve just gone with a normal suit for this occasion. This was for them, him and Tony and their closest friends - he could go barefooted if he so wanted, Tony wouldn’t mind. He’d need to break the uniform out for the big one, the public one they were about to hold a few weeks later.

 

But Tony -

 

Tony loved all of him, including the pieces that were smashed and broken and stitched together, and Bucky needed,  _ wanted  _ to give all of himself. He almost did so already. The charmer, the vet, the coffee addict and the terrible morning person he was. The grump when there were no powdered donuts left on a Saturday and the science nerd that came out when he visited Tony’s workshop. 

 

The soldier, the old war in his heart? That was the last part to give. 

 

Steve stood next to him, the beret in his hand and a wobbly smile on his lips. Bless him and his heart of hearts, Bucky thinks, reaching out carefully to tug him close. 

 

“Couldn’t do it without you,” he mutters as he feels one of Steve’s hands curl into a fist over his back. 

 

Stevie nods furiously, his hair tickling Bucky’s nose. He thumps between Bucky’s shoulders twice, sniffles a little bit before he pulls away.

 

There’s the ugly cryer, Bucky smiles fondly, and reaches out to ruffle that blond mop. Steve sniffles slightly, cheeks burning bright red, but he still manages a bright grin.

 

“Till the end of the line, right? Might as well be the wedding aisle.” 

  
  


~x~

 

His heart  _ stops  _ when he sees Tony.

 

There’s DUM-E with the flowers and Harley, and Gertie is standing behind the robot, a tiny little pillow in her hands. That in all makes for the most adorable picture, but the second Bucky sees Tony’s silhouette on the far end of the roof, everything else falls away. 

 

He spent the last few minutes admiring the setup - it’s not like he didn’t know what was going to be there, but the final effect?

 

Breathtaking. 

 

Darcy and Jane, under Pepper’s minimal supervision, turned the Tower’s roof into something magical. 

 

Hundreds and hundreds of lights were hung on the wooden props, the bulbs in varying sizes giving a soft, warm glow to the metal surroundings. 

 

They’d get wed at the end of the balcony, overlooking the city. The whole walkway was laid out with a soft carpet, small beacons of golden light glowing at its edges. 

 

Further in the back, the dining area has been set. The tables were long, with lots of space between each plate, and there were vases upon vases of flowers everywhere it was possible.  

 

And despite the small fortune it all cost, it felt  _ homey _ . 

 

There were all their friends, seated all proper; even Lucky was resting at Clint’s feet, the bow around her neck crooked somewhat haphazardly. Everyone was smiling, laughing; there was Nat with her cheeks tinted red like Bucky has never seen before and damp eyes when she looks at him. 

 

Steve and Rhodey stand with him, bickering quietly beside him as they wait, trying to one-up each other on who has the best brother in all but blood, and Bucky’s smile widens impossibly. 

 

But then he sees Tony, in his tailored to perfection suit, and his heart flutters. His breathing comes short and fast, but it’s fine. This is fine, because he’s waiting for Tony to walk down the aisle to him, so they could be  _ married _ and spend the rest of their lives together. 

 

His shoulders straighten without him thinking, his chin tips up as he drinks in the sight of him amidst a billion or so lights. 

 

The love of his life. His husband to be.

 

His Tony. 

 

Everyone hushes once Dum-E rolls down, a basket of flowers held proudly in his claw. Harley’s all smiles as he reaches into it, sprinkling the flowers among the way as Tony’s very first robotic child beeps happily. Gertie’s slowly making her way behind them, flushed and bright in her periwinkle blues. 

 

Pepper and Happy are about to walk Tony down, when Dum-E drops the basket and Bucky’s barks out a laugh. 

 

Oh, poor old Dum-E. Of course he did. 

 

There’s a lot of commotion, Harley almost keening with laughter and Dum-E trying to do something that involves someone’s chair and his claw. Gertie pats him on that one long arm and it limps dejectedly, but then the music starts.

 

The guests stand and the world falls away, except for the carpeted distance between him and Tony. 

 

He’s getting married. To Tony. 

 

The same Tony who could run the world if he so inclined; he had both the influence and wealth behind him. And who instead keeps coming up with so many new ways to make the world better, brighter. Who’s the most adorable thing in the mornings, all snuffly and soft, mostly incoherent until he gets his hands around the first cup of coffee.

 

Who looks at Bucky as if he hung the stars and the sun and the moon alike - as if he’s not all that himself. 

 

He doesn’t register the music ending, too focused on Tony walking down the aisle. He looks like he’s floating. There’s that beautiful, fluid like grace in his step, but that’s hardly something new. He’s all elegance, that genius man of his. 

 

Pepper presses Tony’s hands in Bucky’s and he takes them, curls his fingers around those clever ones. Holds on and never wants to let go.

 

Never will.

 

“Will that be all, Mr Stark?” Pepper says and Tony’s smile becomes that other sort of fond.

 

“That’ll be all, Miss Potts.”

 

Bucky squeezes his hands again, endlessly gentle. Pepper and Happy join Rhodes, while Steve and Sam are at his back. 

 

And Tony, his lovely Tony is in front of him, bright and beautiful and soon to be his. 

  
  


~x~

 

Bucky knows that if someone were to ask him what exactly was said during the ceremony, he wouldn’t be able to tell. 

 

The voice of the celebrant is simply an ambient noise, a barely there background for the way his heart beats madly in his chest. Tony’s fingers clench and unclench in his grasp, and everytime he shifts his weight from one leg to another, Bucky’s smile grows and his thumbs rub over the knuckles.

 

Ever restless, that love of his. Always going and going, forgetting the cycles of days, food and sleep. 

 

It’s alright now, Bucky thinks, giving Tony’s hands one more squeeze. Bucky’s always been good at taking care of people he loved, and Tony’s never going to go uncared for again.

 

When they’re supposed to put on the rings, Gertie steps forward with her pillow. She made it herself, their names knitted into the pretty white. He’s not certain when she turned from the old knitting lady on the subway to Gertie who holds Sunday dinners once a month, but she’s a firecracker even at the age of over eighty who somehow seems to have adopted them both. 

 

And then all of their friends.

 

Bucky takes the ring, his cheeks aching with how big his smile is. It’s a simple band - silver in the exact same shade as the arm Tony gave him - but there isn’t anything simple to what it stands for. 

 

It’s a part of him, that’s gonna be a part of Tony. 

 

When he slides it onto Tony’s fingers, the world aligns perfectly with the brightness of Tony’s  eyes. It fits perfectly, a gleam of silver on the golden tone of Tony’s skin. 

 

But then the celebrant asks for Tony’s ring and it’s like a cold, cold shower all of the sudden. Bucky can’t help but glance at his arm.

 

He loves the arm - it’s cutting edge technology, fitted especially for him. It’s symbolic really - new arm, new life. There’s even a semblance of feeling, some sort of engineering sorcery Tony did, and Bucky still remembers the first time he felt the warmth of Tony’s skin under the metal fingertips.

 

But still, some things are impossible - finding a ring that would fit was one of those. It’s ok, Bucky reminds himself. It may be one thing that the war took from him that he will never get back, but he’s got so much more. And Tony is -

 

Tony is smiling up at him, that sort of self satisfied, slightly manic smile Bucky’s all too familiar with. It usually ends up with Tony and Steve in trouble, so to see that smile under the lights of their own wedding….?

 

Tony never looks away from him as he reaches out as Gertie places a little vial in his hand. 

 

Something stirs in his chest, pushes at the bitter resignation. Tony’s always had a flair for dramatic - ever since they’ve met that was more than obvious. He obediently gives up his metal hand and his breath stutters when Tony cracks the vial opens. 

 

Nanites spill over Bucky’s metal fingers, shining and reflecting all of the lights. 

 

Bucky watches as they spread, all fluid-like until they merge with the silver of his own ring finger; creating a perfect, smooth band of gold between the second and third knuckle. 

 

He looks at Tony and oh God, there he thought he couldn’t love the man more. In a daze, he takes Tony’s left hand in his and tilts them, watches the light bounce off of both rings. They match, of course they match. 

 

Heart close to bursting, he leans in. He kisses Tony’s proud smile, tastes happiness on his lips and the lights turn up and everyone stands up, their applause thundering up towards the sky. 

  
  


~x~

 

Gertie hijacks Rhodey’s Best Man speech. 

 

It’s hilarious, really, Rhodey looking absolutely stunned as she hobbles over and takes the mic. She recaps their first meeting perfectly, Pepper’s cheeks flushing with old, old embarrassment as Gertie describes  _ vividly  _ the way Tony literally landed in Bucky’s lap. Steve’s barely holding it together as well, and Bucky can’t stop smiling. 

 

That story won’t ever get old, he’s sure of that. 

 

She ends the story with “ _ all the best to my subway boys, keep it in your pants _ ” and kisses them both on their cheeks and it feels like a blessing. 

 

“This wouldn’t be the same without you, Gertie!” Tony claps his hands. “Love you too!”

 

Bucky blows her a kiss before he takes Tony’s hand. He presses a kiss to the back of his hand and grins, full of champagne bubbles and love.

 

“Can I have this dance, husband of mine?” he drawls out quietly, over the laughter of their friends. 

 

“With you?” There’s that smile, soft and just shy of disbelieving, as if Bucky made his dreams come true. As if it wasn’t the other way ‘round. “Always.”

 

Bucky leads him towards the dancefloor then, the lights dimming around them. The song that comes on is slow, intimate. 

 

Perfect.

 

“J’s a romantic soul,” Tony half whispers in explanation, as if Bucky needed one.

 

“Of course he is,” he agrees easily, grinning down at Tony. “Can’t imagine where that trait comes from.” 

 

It earns him a warm huff of laughter, before they fall into step. They sway slowly, pressed close and smiling at each other - there’s just the two of them, everyone and anything else washed away. They’re grinning like two urchins up to something forbidden; but they’re not. It’s ok, it’s legal and it  _ happened _ and right now, Bucky’s dancing with his husband under a million or so lights.

 

And oh, how those lights gleam in the golden brown of Tony’s eyes. 

 

Once again, he’s breathless, the realization of just how much he loves Tony always taking him by surprise. 

 

How he could spend hours, days, simply watching him. At work at SI, all business proper. At home,  _ their _ home, walking around with feet bare and in Bucky’s too big shirts, walking into furniture or door frames because he never paid attention. In his workshop, where he created things close to miracles and where the future became a little more tangible. 

 

“Hey,” Tony whispers, his mouth close enough that Bucky can taste the champagne on his breath.

 

“Hi,” he smiles, pulls Tony closer, closer until their foreheads are touching. 

 

“You’re always so beautiful,” there’s a tint of pink on Tony’s cheeks, the softest trace of shyness in his voice. No one gets to see this, hear him like that. “Smiling like that.”

 

There’s a tinge of disbelief, that this is real. That this is happening. 

 

Bucky can relate - this feels more like a dream than anything else.

 

“Doll, it’s all you, so plenty of time to get used to it.” On a whim he twirls Tony and it earns him a startled laugh, but still Tony moves as if he was born on and for the dancefloor. 

 

And he comes back beautifully into Bucky’s arms, slotting into the embrace like a piece that always belonged in Bucky’s space. 

 

“Have you been holding out on me, dearest?” Tony reprimands him quietly, but there’s laughter in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes that puts all the artificial light and stars to shame. 

 

"I actually know how to dance, proper," Bucky admits, his fingers tightening around Tony's for a second. The silver ring glistens in all of the lights and Bucky's unable to stop himself. He kisses Tony's nose. "But this is better, love."

 

Tony's smile is blinding, those beautiful eyes of his crinkling at the corners. Bucky presses another kiss then, over the brow first, then at the outer corner of one eyes. 

 

Kisses the laugh lines as they become deeper. 

 

"So much better," he agrees easily, kisses the up-tick of Bucky's mouth.

 

“Never thought I’d get to have it all. Not after everythin’,” Bucky whispers, tilts his head just enough for a proper kiss. One quick peck, he tells himself. 

 

At least that’s  _ his _ intent, but he should have remembered that Tony never settles for anything mediocre, never does things halfway, and he kisses Bucky back.

 

Oh. Bucky will never tire of this, as long as he lives.

 

He’s sure of it. 

 

Because kissing Tony, ever since that gentle coffee-flavored kiss, has always felt incredible. Like a breath of fresh air or the taste of ice-cold water on a hot day. Like truly living for the first time.

 

Kissing Tony was finally coming home after wandering around blind for years. 

 

“I love you,” Bucky whispers between the kisses, mindless of the fact that the music stopped. That they’re simply standing there, arms around each other, in the middle of the dancefloor.

 

Kissing and kissing, and never wanting to stop. 

 

“Love you too, Buck-a-boo,” Tony’s reply is half mumbled, half-smeared into Bucky’s mouth. 

 

“Get a room!” Clint yells and then there’s a pained yelp. “Aw, Tasha, no!”

 

Bucky laughs again, leans a back a little. 

 

“Hey Tony,” he murmurs sweetly, metal hand cupping his cheek. His thumb brushes a gentle line towards the outer corner of one eye. “I’m glad you took the subway that day.”


End file.
